dcrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
7Sins
Some of the oldest entities in the history of mankind, the Sins are a group of seven supernatural beings, embodying different aspects of a human's personality. The Sins are composed of Pride, Wrath, Avarice, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, and Envy. Because of this dependence, the entities tend to choose metahumans over normal humans for metas' relatively larger power source. The Sins cannot exist without hosts and rely on humans as vessels and batteries. Some can exist without a host relatively longer than others, but all require a host. Manifesting a body for themselves requires a constant source of energy and is only temporary at that. Hosts The relationship between Sin and host varies according to each Sin and each relationship. Over their history, Sins like Pride and Wrath tend to take over their host entirely while other entities allow their host to retain some sentience. Hosts that have compatible personalities and power to their Sin tend to last longer. While the hosts serve as batteries for the Sins, the Sins also augment the powers of their hosts as well. For example, Weston Osrick's transmutation power was empowered by Envy's own energy, where Weston does not experience the physical cost of muscle lock. Members * Pride - Considered the eldest sibling, Pride is also acknowledged as the most powerful. Pride usually takes over its host entirely, considering the human host's conscience unworthy to share the body with. * Wrath - The strongest of the Sins in terms of brute force, Wrath was the first Sin to appear in Gotham in the recent decade. Wrath tends to literally burn through its hosts as it uses up their energy. Wrath once inhabited Kyra Esperon before using up her lifeforce. * Avarice - often goes by the name Greed * Gluttony - has yet to appear recently. * Sloth - has yet to appear recently. * Lust - currently inhabits Cyra Harper * Envy - currently inhabits Weston Osrick Abilities Although reliant on hosts to support them, Sins are very powerful and not only augment their host's original abilities but have powers of their own. Each Sin has their own signature ability that is unique to them among the seven. These unique abilities are granted to their host bodies, but primarily controlled by the Entity rather than the host: * Pride - * Wrath - Telekinesis - Wrath and its host body can move things without touching them. Mass requires more energy and focus. * Avarice - Shapeshifting - Avarice and its host body can change its form to mimic another human being. * Gluttony - * Sloth - * Lust - Life-Force Absorption - Lust's host body can steal the energy of other humans to heal or empower itself. * Envy - Power Replication - Envy's host is able to mimic other Sin's abilities after close contact with the Sin and/or their host. All of the Sins are able to heal and in some cases, regenerate the bodies of their hosts. Regeneration and healing occurs at a faster rate depending on how much control the Sin has over the body. The Sins are able to change their gender at will, but most have preferences and while they tend to inhabit hosts of the same gender, the host's gender has no influence over the Sin. The Sins communicate telepathically to one another, their host, or even other humans. Although it requires a great deal of energy, Sins are able to overpower their host's conscience and take complete control of the host's body. Complete control depends on how strong the host's mind is and maintaining control is usually a constant battle.